Worthy of a Decepticon
by labyrinth traveler
Summary: A battle between Optimus and Megatron takes a surprising twist and reveals an unpleasant truth, whether Optimus likes it or not.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I would have kept Ironhide alive. Instead, the rights belong to Hasbro and, in this case, Bay.**

A loud 'clang' broke through the still night air. Unbeknownst to the natives of the planet, two behemoths battled within a clearing in a forest, recently made by their struggles and wayward shots. Both were mechanical giants, alien to this universe, and determined to win this fight for what each believed.

Another 'clang' sounded, followed by a muffled thump as something large made contact with the forest floor. The giant on the ground, curiously colored blue and red, attempted to regain his footing, if not for the large silver pede, belonging to the larger opponent, forcing him back to the ground by his chassis.

"Give it up, Optimus." the silver being hissed. "You could never defeat me on Cybertron. What makes you believe you could ever succeed on this pathetic planet?"

With these words, the silver giant pressed firmer into the prone form beneath him. The smaller one, Optimus, made no sound of protest, but instead transformed an arm into the shape of a glowing blade and swung at his attacker.

The silver one, known as Megatron among many, cried out in both rage and pain as the swing struck home, causing him to release his prisoner as he stumbled back. Optimus, formally known as Optimus Prime, rolled over and quickly got to his pedes. As Megatron regained his equilibrium, Optimus took up a defensive position and faced his foe.

"I have something to fight for here, Megatron." he bit back. "Something you are too savage to understand."

Megatron laughed. The sound almost as cruel as the one to whom it belonged. "Me? I'm the savage one?" He began to circle the other. "Who has repeatedly ripped apart my own soldiers? Who among your Primus-loving, soft-sparked Autobots has mercilessly delivered killing blows to mechs unable to fight back?"

He continued to circle Optimus, keeping just out of reach of his opponent. "It has been you, Optimus. From the moment you arrived on this dirtball, you have shown your true, savage colors!"

Quicker than Optimus could react, Megatron had swiftly come from behind and restrained his servos behind him. With one claw restraining Optimus' servos, the other wrapped around the front of his chassis, pinning the struggling mech to his captor.

"Look at what you've become, Optimus." he purred into his auditory sensors. "With this war, I have transformed you into the one thing you despise. You've become no better than a Decepticon!"

"No!"

Optimus broke away from his captor to face him head-on. However, to his horror, standing behind Megatron were many unknown bots, with a few he recognized as having offlined them himself. What drew his horror were the two mechs, standing to either side of Megatron, of his own ancestry.

The Fallen leered at Optimus, looking as if he had never entered that fatal battle against the younger Prime in Egypt. However, what drew his optics was the mech on the other side of the Decepticon warlord.

"Sentinel?"

The noble Prime considered Optimus thoughtfully. "You disappoint me, Optimus. You doomed our planet, our home, in favor of a fragile, organic race. Survival was meant for those who could achieve it."

Optimus hesitated in responding to his former mentor, but the Fallen did not allow him the chance to speak.

"There was a chance to produce enough Energon to power our entire race, to raise new life, and you throw everything away for some puny flesh-bags."

The accusation caught Optimus off-guard. However, before he could respond, Megatron silenced him with his next words.

"You have betrayed your home, your race, and your own spark. Instead of striving for peace, you dispatch any Decepticon in range without mercy. You have become the humans' pet, turning against everything you cherished in the early days of the war. You, Prime, have become the true meaning of the word 'Decepticon.'"

As the last word hit him, the three warriors before him began to disappear, along with the many other nameless 'Cons. Optimus suddenly found himself drowning in darkness' his brother's last words echoing in his processors.

"Prime!"


End file.
